Exceeding Expectations
by Somethingalltogether
Summary: One shot what if- Christian Grey always had a knack for first impressions.


**Author's Note:** This is a one shot and will remain a one shot. Maybe I should renamed myself as OneShotWonder. I'm serious guys. Just enjoy it for what it is. If it makes you feel better, review and tell me what you'd think would happen. That is the purpose of my one shots. Therefore, the readers can use their imaginations. :)

It was often said that Christian Grey was arrogant. Today was no exception. The possible acquisition of Seattle Independent Publishing brought the swaggering mogul down from his high tower into a small insignificant boardroom full of SIP management employees. Grey was irritated that this meeting was even necessary, but since the elusive owner had declined to meet with Grey for the past four months, he found that a hostile takeover was becoming a reality. Christian was not above blackmail to acquire companies he desired. That was just another way to exert his control over others and he desperately craved the thrill of power that control gave him. Any information about the owner found its way to his desk. Unfortunately for the messengers, who were subsequently fired after presenting what little information there was to be had, Christian only discovered the owner's name and the extent that this person had gone through to protect their identity. No pictures, no bank statements, and no history frustrated Grey to no end. It wasn't often that he did not have the advantage in situations like today. He would have to rely on his natural dominant side to bulldoze anyone and everyone in the so-called negotiations about to take place.

Christian waited impatiently for the owner to make an appearance. Ros sat diligently next to him in a show of solidarity. No other employees from GEH attended them. They were unnecessary next to Christian and Ros. SIP's brass loitered around them eyeing the pair with contempt, which Christian threw back with an equal glare before his gaze settled to the immediate right of him. His eyes locked onto the back of a slim woman with her brown hair braided in a single plait that fell to her curvy hips. Dressed in a simple black pencil skirt and white blouse, the woman busied herself making tea and filling a plate with tasty confections. Christian gazed burned into her back silently willing her to turn and face him. The amount of time she was taking with preparing a cup of tea grated on his nerves. The desperate need to see her face only matched the need to bend her over the conference table and lift her black skirt to expose the delectable ass he knew to be hidden under the black fabric.

A tall older gentleman approached the woman at the side table splayed out with breakfast items. She turned her head and smiled in greeting giving Christian a good look at her profile. Pale white skin that almost sparkled even under the florescent lighting held no visible flaws. Her face looked fresh and innocent while the bottom lip that was held between her teeth looked like sin personified. They were dark pink and plump but reddened under the constant pressure of her teeth. In that moment, he knew he had to possess her. That mouth needed to be wrapped around his cock.

"You." Every eye in the room snapped to Christian at his outburst. He stared into the woman's startled eyes; her mouth making a perfect O with red swollen lips that opened far enough for him to see a pink tongue and a glimpse of pearly white teeth. "Coffee with two sugars and cream."

A flicker of something Christian could not put his finger on crossed the expressive electric blue eyes, but disappeared before he could analyze the emotions that flittered over her face. The brunette bowed her head and turned back to the side table to fix his coffee. Satisfaction raged through him as she turned and sauntered towards him with her eyes cast down. He pushed the acknowledgment of the shocked faces that surrounded them away and focused solely on the woman who now stood before him. She lifted her eyes to his and gave him a shy pleasing smile. She would do nicely as a new addition to his list of submissives.

Christian waited for her to place the coffee before him but was shocked when she lifted the cup to her lips and sipped with mirth in her eyes. The woman lowered the cup and placed it on a saucer in front of Christian leaning close into him as she did. Her womanly fragrance filled his senses. Christian's pants tightened under her spell as he sought out his next move that could be played in a room full of people. It would have to be a subtle seduction instead of him dragging her to the nearest empty office. Before he made a firm decision, she stole away from him to take her place at the other end of the table. The place where the owner was supposed to make an appearance. Christian quirked his eyebrow wondering what kind of game she was playing. He didn't have to wait long until she addressed him.

"Well, Mr. Grey. Your reputation precedes you." Her voice was sweet as honey in his ears.

"I don't like to disappoint, Miss..." Christian trailed off.

"Miss Steele. And no, you did not disappoint me. In fact, you have exceeded my expectations."

A small shiver of dread coiled in his stomach. His faux pas was a black mark on his conquest of both SIP and the woman who owned it. Christian switched from bulldozing to charm to gain her favor.

"I am pleased that I have made such an impression. In fact, more than pleased. Had I known that such a lovely woman was the owner of SIP, I would have had this meeting a long time ago." Christian gave her his best smile that melted the panties off countless women before her.

"I did not say my expectations where of a pleasing nature, Mr. Grey. You are as arrogant as they come and not welcome in my building. This meeting is over." Miss Steele stood and turned to walk out.

Ros blanched beside Christian as he rose to follow her. "Miss Steele, please forgi..."

The small woman whipped around to face Christian. "Mr. Grey. I have nothing to say to you. I cannot in good conscience sell my company to a man who has no respect for the employees of SIP. I understand that I am not what you expected, but that makes it even worse. Your blatant disregard of good manners sealed your fate as soon as you addressed me in the board room."

Fire lit in the pit of his stomach at her damning words. "Had you presented yourself in a manner befitting your station, I would not have mistaken your identity."

"It doesn't matter, cupcake. We are done here," Miss Steele shot back and exited the room leaving Christian with a gaping mouth staring after her.

"Cupcake?" Christian asked in confusion.

Ros snickered beside him. "You've met your match, Grey."

Christian grinned at her and began to formulate a plan to acquire SIP and the good opinion of the woman who currently owned it. "Yes, I do believe I have."

 **AN:** Shameless selfpromotion: Follow me on Pinterest. Just search for Somethingalltogether. My story Looking For You has its own board with sneak peeks of new chapters with pictures included.

As always, thank you for reading and for any reviews you may leave. :)


End file.
